Blatant Jealousy
by deangirl22
Summary: Post Campaign Twoshot. Dorian's reunion with Lavellan, unveils a bit of envy and insecurity. Also features Cole, Varric and Briala.
1. The Antivan Assassin

A/N - Beware drunk!Inquisitor and mention of Zevran's bisexual nature.

* * *

"The wall is cold against his back, but the ale keeps him warm. The cheer he feels is hazy and hollow. 'It isn't the same, it's never the same without him.'..." Cole broke away from channeling Lavallen, to gaze anew upon Dorian. "He misses you. He drinks to forget, but also to remember. He hates that you've left, not the leaving - he resents that he understands."

"Oh Artemis.." Dorian sighs, wearily. "I'm sorry I asked..."

"But he'll be better now that you've returned." Cole added helpfully.

Dorian managed a smirk. "No doubt." he remarked, giving Cole a friendly smack on the arm before stepping away.

Despite his captive audience now gone, Cole continued to observe, muttering to himself. "Nerves tremble beneath the dread..dread composed of eagerness, weariness, tenderness. When Dorian sees Lavallen, he's not going to want to leave again. But he will...he has to..."

* * *

Dorian entered the Inquisitor's study without hesitation, though his legs slowed at the sight of Lavallen's cluttered desk. His grey eyes scanned the rest of the room longingly. Nothing had changed, yet everything looked anew after a year away.

Dorian peeked into the keg room, and spotted his lover tucked between the barrels, slumped against the wall just as Cole had claimed. Gaudfae Lavallen's eyes were half shut, his pouty mouth slightly ajar in a grin, his long red hair beautifully disheveled over one shoulder as usual. "Artemis..." Dorian purred, the word dripping with desire and disapproval. "This wasn't quite how I pictured our reunion starting..."

"I'm daydreaming again aren't I? Schtop teasing me Zev.." Gaudfae glowered to the best of his ability, as he struggled to stand.

"Zev?" Dorian repeated, an immediate frown coating his features.

"It is not I this time, your worship." Zevran greets, strolling up beside Dorian, though his gaze was locked on Gaudfae. "It truly is your lover returned from Tevintar."

"Who in Andraste's name are you?" Dorian asks, sharply. The good looks Zevran possessed were not lost on Dorian, and under different circumstances he surely would've flirted rather than snarled.

"Zevran Arrani, at your service Sire." Zevran introduced, bowing his head and flourishing his arms.

"Zevran where have I heard that name bef..." Dorian trailed off in a huff, as Gaudfae's swaying form crashed into him.

"Dorian! It really is you!" Gaudfae gushed, his light voice grew lighter, as he ran his fingertips across Dorian's mustache. "You finally came back to me, thank the Maker.." Gaudfae's lanky arms enclosed around Dorian's abdomen, burying his face in the niche of Dorian's shoulder. Gaudfae's next words were muffled but no less audible. "I'm so glad, snuggling Zev isn't the same..."

Jealousy flared within Dorian's eyes, as his gaze traveled back onto the blonde elf. "I bet." Dorian murmured, his fingers digging into Gaudfae's waist.

Zevran smiled expectantly. "You needn't look so alarmed Dorian, things have never escalated beyond kissing."

A scoff tumbled from Dorian's throat. "What have I to be jealous of?" he responded, herding Gaudfae away from the booze. "I gave permission, insisted actually - no strings attached until my endeavors with my homeland are completed." Dorian said shoving Gaudfae onto the couch.

Even drunk, Gaudfae knew when his lover was jealous, though he snorted a bit at the realization. "I'll always have strings for you Dorian, always." he swore earnestly.

The anguish Dorian felt, evaporated momentarily, before he turned his hardened gaze onto Zevran. "As I said, what have I to be envious of?" he repeated nonchalantly.

Zevran merely smirked, and handed Dorian a palm-sized bottle. "A draught made of blood lotus, should sober him up without the finicky side-effects magic causes." he explained.

"The magical side-effects aren't finicky, he is." Dorian murmured, looking from the bottle to Gaudfae.

"..I know." Zevran said softly.

"You're the finicky ones!" Gaudfae insisted lazily.

Dorian smiled slightly, and allowed the grin to remain as he addressed Zevran. "Thank you, for watching over him."

"I can think of worse fates...such as being brutally dismembered by my Crow brethren.." Zevran remarked. "Especially before I am able to savagely murder them first."

"Ah, so that's where I know you from... I seem to recall Gaudfae and Leliana persuaded Cullen to go out of his way to ensure your safety...Now I see why..." Dorian said apprehensively.

"Which I am eternally grateful for. But," Zevran sighed. "I can see you are still not convinced of our innocent encounters, so allow me to say this - I am no cheat, least not knowingly. And it was always clear to me that Gaudfae held the utmost affection for you. Permission recieved or not, Gaudfae has remained a gentleman, as have I. Besides which, I am fully enamored with Josephine. It was her in fact, that first brought he and I together."

"I'll be sure to have a word with Josie..." Dorian noted.

"If you must. I am only trying to put your mind at ease." Zevran replied. "Goodnight to you Master Pavvus, I feel certain we will cross paths again."

"Count on it." Dorian replied, in a tone that was neither curt nor kind. Dorian watched as Zevran descended the stairs and disappeared from sight. When he was certain Zev was gone, Dorian exhaled his angst. "Well. You two must've made a striking couple in my absence." he scowled, tossing the draught aside and pressing his palm to Gaudfae's forehead.

"AGH..." Gaudfae whimpered, lurching forward with his palms clamped to his neck. The 'sobering' spell was really a more focused mind blast, that generally left the recipient with ringing ears and dry mouth. "To the void with you Dorian!" Gaudfae cursed. "Zev spoke the truth, nothing intimate ever hap..."

"Nothing intimate?!" Dorian interrupted. "How exactly does 'snuggling' not qualify as 'intimate' Artimis?"

Gaudfae laughed through his grimace. "You are a trollop when you're jealous Dorian. You should've told me you were coming."

Deflated Dorian, crumpled onto the couch beside him. "It was meant to be a surprise." he grumbled meekly.

The ringing in his ears, subsiding, Gaudfae whisked his fingers through his own hair before tugging on a lock of Dorian's black mane. The motion annoyed Dorian, just as Gaudfae intended. "I am surprised and overjoyed more than I can say." he reassured.

Dorian however, was not quite finished with his pouting. He crossed his arms, and crossed one leg over the other, before responding. "Bit of a nasty shock you know, coming home to find you overly friendly with that blasted Antivian...flaunting those 'come-hether' eyes and.."

Gaudfae silenced Dorian with a kiss, a romantic gesture that Dorian reacted to wistfully. "He means nothing to me Dorian. Zev's a companion, nothing more." Gaudfae promised, resting his forehead against Dorian's temple, his arm draped across Dorian's chest.

"So was I once." Dorian murmured, his fingers tracing the outline of Gaudfae's shoulder-blade.

"No Dorian," Gaudfae said firmly. "You were always something more."

Dorian forced himself to roll his eyes. "Still a sap I see." Dorian mused, nicking Gaudfae's pointed ear with his thumb. "Good to know somethings don't change."

"Nothing's changed...not even the size of your ego." Gaudfae jeered, swatting at Dorian's palm hovering beside his ear.


	2. The Starkhaven Viscount

A/N - For the record, I don't hate Sebastian, I actually prefer him to be a jerk.

* * *

Time and stress had aged Sebastian Vael considerably since Varric had last seen him. There ere wisps of silver in Sebastian's lush brown hair, and more wrinkles around his blue eyes than Varric could recall. One thing hadn't changed however, Sebastian's infamous white-plate armor. Maker.

Sebastian smiled cordially and bowed his head in greeting. "It is an honor to meet you at long last, Herald. I am Sebastian Vael, Viscount of Starkhaven." Sebastian introduced.

"And soon Kirkwall too, by the looks of it." Varric piped, earning the undivided gaze of his former comrade.

"Varric." Sebastian greeted flatly, contempt coating his features. "How's Hawke?"

"Wouldn't know." Varic said with a meek shrug, arms fully crossed over his exposed chest.

"Course not. I forget that you and her _weren't_ emotionally entrenched with one another." Sebastian mocked with an ill-fitting smile.

Varric chuckled hoarsely, shaking his head. "Oh you're not gonna goad me that easily Choirboy."

Zevran, who had been observing the two closely, spoke at last. "No? But he sounded so jealous..." the Antivan tutted in disappointment. "I was hoping for a duel of sorts - perhaps the opportunity is not yet past, you could still attempt to stab each other in the eye with an arrow, no?"

Sebastian inhaled through his sneer. "Zevran, wasn't it?"

"Aha you remember me serrah! I am pleased, truly, though I can't help wondering _how_ it is you remember me. Was it my dashing looks? My cunning fighting technique? Or simply how Mistress Hawke fussed over me?" Zevran pondered with a smirk curling his lips.

Sebastian's blue orbitals fluttered closed briefly in annoyance, before turning his gaze upon the Inquisitor. "You've not spoken a word Master Lavellan, are you feeling ill from your travels?"

A hearty grin crossing his petite face, Gaudfae Lavellan answered cheekily. "Not at all, I just enjoy good banter."

"It's true." Dorian piped. "Likely one of his more socially acceptable vices by all accounts."

Sebastian's brow furrowed slightly as he regarded Dorian's words. "And may I ask, who you are?"

"Dorian Pavus of House Pavus of..." Dorian began.

"Yes of course." Sebastian interrupted with a quiver of disdain. "The Tevintar. I've heard of you."

Gaudfae tilted his head slightly, his smirk hardening into a weary grimace. "Heard he's my lover, you mean." he guessed.

Sebastian gladly reverted his gaze to the Inquisitor, and there was not a hint of reluctancy in his response. "Yes. I must admit I'm surprised you'd bring him along Master Lavellan. Then again, considering your positive stance on mage rights, I'm surprised you would seek to further aid me at all.." he mused, his striking blue eyes narrowing in silent accusation.

Gaudfae however, was not phased. The faint intertwining tattoos upon his face, remained uncrinkled as he cooly replied. "You're right to be surprised Sebastian - suspicious even. _Why would I venture all this way, if not to help you punish every mage who might've so much as glanced at this notorious Anders?"_

Sebastian's mouth opened, but his words laid lifelessly on his tongue as his gaze honed in on an elven woman with brown hair, approaching with Orlesian soldiers in tow. "What is the meaning of...?" Sebastian stammered aloud.

The elven woman smiled broadly, though her sparkling grey eyes were hollow. "Emperor Gaspard sends his regards. Guards, seize him!" Briala ordered.

The fury was evident on Sebastian's face. "You cannot...!"

Dorian stepped forward, lulling a glowing hand through the air. "Hush now handsome, I'm sure you'll feel much worse when you awake.." he simpered, casting a sleeping spell on the enraged viscount.

Gaudfae shifted sideways to observe his lover. "Oh 'handsome' is he?" he noted sourly.

"Don't pretend you didn't notice." Dorian retorted, putting his hands on his hips. "We all know you're more astute than that." Lavellan raised an eyebrow, as Dorian's darkened gaze gradually traveled from his beu to Zevran. "Besides, I hardly deserve to be sniped at, considering present company." Dorian defended.

Zevran laughed keenly. "As I've already stated, you needn't feel threatened by me Dorian...unless of course you're into that sort of thing, in which case I will happily 'threaten' you properly if you so wish." he responded, his devious eyes glistening.

A silent snicker fumbled from Gaudfae's mouth, before the elf regained his composure to address Briala. "My thanks for your help in this matter, Lady Briala. I daresay we are even now."

"I daresay we are." Briala agreed. "However, if we are ever in need of one another.."

"All we'd have to do is ask." Gaudfae readily finished with a wry smile.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors Gaudfae. Until we meet again..." Briala said, following in the footsteps of her soldiers.

"Shame really," Dorian mused, watching the lithe female disappear through the exit. "In another life, you and Briala would've made an unstoppable pair, bearing the most precious of children. Just think of it Artemis - _The Warrior and The Spymaster He Loved: A Tale of Elven Tutelage'."_

"Hm." Varric hummed.

" ** _Varriiiic_**..." Gaudfae warned.

"What?" Varric chuckled harmlessly with an innocent shrug. "All I said was 'hmm'..."

Zevran cleared his throat, itching a scratch on his pointed chin. "Relieved though I am, that there was no bloodshed, I do rather feel as if I traveled all this way for nothing. Let's change that, shall we? Shall we go to The Hanged Man perhaps?"

"Read my mind Strayer." Varric said, fixing Zevran with a nickname. After taking a few steps toward the exit, the dwarf glanced over his shoulder and added. "When you two are done with your lovers quarrel, find us in Lowtown - The Hanged Man is smack in the middle, can't miss it."

"I can hardly wait." Dorian mumbled, his eyes implanted on Lavellan.

Gaudfae closed the small space between himself and Dorian, by resting his chin on Dorian's shoulder and casually coiling an arm around his lover's waist. "First it was me and Zevran, now suddenly it's me and Briala." the Inquisitor sighed. "You really don't want to accept you're the only person I need, do you?"

"Why would I? Awfully final isn't it? I'm not used to such absolution." Dorian replied honestly.

Gaudfae sank his teeth into Dorian's exposed biceps. "Well you'd better get used to it." he stated plainly, amid Dorian's soft outcry.

"That an order, Almighty Inquisitor?" Dorian jeered with a playful glare.

"Damn right it is." Lavellan smirked, leaning forward to kiss his partner.


End file.
